Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Plan for making a Christmas Tree". Plot (In the North Pole that is close to Antarctica, Santa Claus is making the list full of checks for the people to give and all of his pet reindeers were ready to move. Santa Claus begins to ride on his sleigh) *Santa Claus: Okay Boys, start moving! (The launch has just started to move on. Santa Claus was moving his sled all the way but Alpha Skua, Brokebeak, and Francesco has a job to do to steal a present.) *Alpha Skua: Boys, we have a job to do. *Francesco: What kind of job are we taking? *Brokebeak: Capturing the penguins? *Alpha Skua: No No NO! We're gonna steal the christmas present and have it for us. *Francesco: But we never get gifts. *Brokebeak: *slaps Francesco* Oh, your right, we're getting our first gift. *Alpha Skua: Boys, let's go. (When Alpha, Brokebeak and Francesco are chasing the sled, Santa Claus was singing "Jingle Bells.) *Santa Claus: *singing* Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the-''. (The Alpha Skua steals a green present from Santa *Santa Claus: NO! Not the present! *Alpha Skua: Yes, we got it boys! *Santa Claus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK YOU NASTY SKUAS! (After the skuas flee, the next day starts as the music "Last Christmas" was about to play and sung by Gloria in Penguin-Land) ''"Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. (2x) Once bitten and twice shied I keep my distance but you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. (2x) A crowded room and friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice My God, I thought you were someone to rely on Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A girl on a cover but you tore her apart Maybe this year Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. And last Christmas And this year It won't be anything like, anything like Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special". (After the song ends, everyone was cheering for Gloria) *Terry: Wooo. *Nate: Alright, bring it on! *Erik: Yaaayyy! *Mumble: Hmmmmm, we're going to make a christmas tree, what do you think? *Erik: Cool. That would be very good. *Atticus: Okay and what is our plan? *Mumble: If we make one, we're going to get a tree from the forest. *Atticus: But there no forests around here. This is Antarctica and this is how life works. *Erik: We're gonna have to make one? *Mumble: No, we search it and follow me. *Atticus: Okay. *Erik: Okie Dokey. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories